


Of Sword and Oath 剑与谨言

by Whimsicality18



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Charles being shady, Charles having a crisis of conscience, Dawn of X, Erik being a gentle lover, House of X, House of X/Powers of X, Krakoa, Lots of angst lots of tears, M/M, Powers of x, X-Force (2019)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsicality18/pseuds/Whimsicality18
Summary: Background: Dawn of X Cherik, following the events of House of X/Powers of X. On the night of Charles’ resurrection (X-Force #3), during their private moment, Erik finally had the chance to do what he had waited for for a long time.背景设定：Dawn of X 漫画设定的EC, 【X-Force】第三话Charles复活当晚，一场久违的私密的重逢。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 11





	1. What Fireworks Hide 花火所掩

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment for permission if you’re interested in sharing my work somewhere else or translating it to another language - thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background: Charles plotted his own death for the sake of Krakoa’s future, which lies outside the knowledge of all Krakoan citizens including Erik. Despite being hesitant to reveal the entirety of his secret plan to Erik, Charles yearns for his old friend’s understanding for his difficult decision. (PG)
> 
> 背景设定：为国家长远的安危做打算，Charles选择了故意被杀，而这个秘密计划举国上下包括Erik都不知情。尽管迟疑是否该说出实情，Charles还是渴望获得Erik的理解。(PG)

Krakoa这晚的夜空晴朗，几抹薄云遮住了半个弦月，映着远处零星而隐约的灯火。幽然的月光洒在窗前黑衣男人的桂冠上，为之镀上了一层霜般的余辉。寂静的房间里，Charles耳边依旧回荡着这一天的喧嚣：欢庆，祝贺，一些他觉得他不值得的致意与拥抱。这一切在Krakoa人民的眼里确实是值得庆祝的一天，他们的王回来了，又是万象更新，盛世繁华。但Charles不觉得他的回归值得庆祝；确实，他丝毫不后悔编织这个谎，或许也算不上谎，只是场他独自在帷幕后布下的局，只是场代价格外高昂的局。

不，他不悔棋，但他的臣民也不是棋子，尽管这样困难的决定Charles做过上百次，他的脑海里还是闪现过一丝愧疚和不安。这一整天的记忆中沉淀下来那样多重叠的人声，渐渐在他颅内交织成一片嘈杂，Charles顿时觉得脑波仪沉甸甸的，他牙关一紧，伸手想把他沉重的王冠摘下。

这时一阵微风卷着淡淡的花香拂过Charles脸侧，他背后闪过一道蓝光。在清幽暗淡的房间里，Charles的感官变得格外警觉，他知道有人使用了X皇庭花藤构成的传送门；而在这个时候，来拜访他的只会有一个人。

Charles的猜测不错，接下来他就听到了熟悉的脚步声在向他逼近。长靴的鞋跟踏在光滑的地砖上，这清亮的声响让Charles嘴角勾起了一丝笑意，脑中的嘈杂声倏忽间烟消云散。“晚上好，老朋友。” 面朝窗外的Charles并没有转身，只是等着逐渐接近的脚步在他身后停下。

“Charles。” 男人的声音低沉而温柔，这是一声称呼也是一句问候。

Charles转身，高大的白衣男人正站在他面前，窗外冷色的月光洒在那件雪白的战袍上，使之显得更加威严肃穆了。那深藏在头盔阴影中的双眸深邃如低垂的夜幕，似乎遏制隐藏着什么。

“我以为你见到我会更高兴些，Erik。” Charles挑逗地说道，这一整天Charles都能感受到Erik在寻找与他独处的机会。从他们重逢的那一刻起，Erik的眼神就在告诉Charles，他有千言万语对他的故友说。因此，Charles当然料到，在结束了一天的忙碌后，Erik会来House of X寻他；只是此时Erik有些许凝重的表情让Charles感到有点惊讶和担忧。

Erik沉默了一下，并没有接Charles的话，只是声音有些沙哑地说，“我有样东西给你，Charles。” 他小心地端起手中闪闪发亮的金属物件，递给对方。Charles一眼认出，这是他之前的脑波仪，Erik竟然用它的碎片铸成了一把剑。娇小的黑衣人接过礼物，仔细地打量着它，剑身的重量分布得惊人地匀称，大小不一的金属碎片融洽地拼接成了浑然一体的剑刃，暗藏着锋芒。最精巧的是，剑刃与剑柄连接处的两块铁片交叉组成了一个X的形状。Charles惊喜而好奇地看向Erik，“这是…你亲手为我做的吗？” Erik微微点头，“我希望你今后可以把它放在身边。”

Charles明白，这不是普普通通的一件礼物；这是一份提醒，也是一份忠告。Erik送给他的剑正如古希腊寓言里，意大利僭主狄奥尼休斯悬于头上作为自诫的那一把剑，也是狄奥尼休斯给予朝臣达摩克利斯衷心的警示。

Charles抬眼望向面前的白衣男人，一点也不吃惊Erik会赠予他一件有关西方古典文化的礼物，毕竟对方此时头上佩戴的头盔的设计就效仿了古罗马角斗士的战盔，Erik以往常穿的战靴也像极了古罗马角斗士的凉鞋。当别人偶尔问起Erik为何曾经如此痴迷于红紫配色时，心情好的时候，Erik也会一本正经而语气高傲地回答，紫色在古罗马是象征皇族与高贵的颜色，而红色，代表战斗与荣耀。

想到这些，Charles突然笑了，别人眼里Erik不管是穿着上还是言行上的做作，在自己的眼里都如此迷人。Erik这时看着Charles，有点疑惑，还没来得及开口，Charles就一手把剑柄贴紧在自己的胸前，一手抓住Erik健壮的胳膊，凑到自己爱人的耳边，娇声说道， “那么遵命，狄奥尼休斯，还是我该说，我的君主？”

凝在在Erik脸上冷酷的坚冰终于化了一层，他目光怜爱地望向身前身姿娇小的人儿，侧向前去吻他。只是Erik还未来得及，Charles就抽身躲开，故意装作若无其事的样子，走向床头，问道， “我把它挂在这里，如何？”

Erik稍稍低头，希望头盔的阴影能盖住自己此时脸上写着的尴尬与烦躁，“最好。” Erik低声说道。当Charles转过身去，即使Erik此时戴着头盔，Charles也能感觉到Erik的目光落在了自己的身体上，被黑色塑身衣紧紧包覆着的身体。Charles有些欣喜，Erik果然很喜欢自己新的身体，尽管自己还没有完全适应。比起之前白幽灵的躯体，Charles甚至感觉现在的自己更轻盈了些，更重要的是，他终于再次拥有自己原本的身体了。

Charles手轻巧地一挥，用隔空移物挂好剑，便回头望向Erik。这时Erik猛地把目光从Charles的翘臀上移开，故作镇定地把双手背向身后，像个忠实的骑士在原地等待着他女王的命令。Charles没太在意，漫步又走向窗前。这时窗外夜幕的色泽又深了几度，而早些时候朦胧的月褪去了云雾，显得更加透亮了。Erik站到了Charles身侧，夜风轻轻吹起白衣男人绸缎般的披风，撩着Charles的脚踝。

月光下两人的身影一黑一白，如此在窗前并肩伫立了片刻，Erik才开口：“是你禁止了今夜的烟火。” 这句话在Charles耳边听起来又像疑问又像肯定，他望向远方茫茫的黑暗，轻声回答，“是的。” 他又转向Erik，头上的脑波仪在如水的月光下泛着有些凄然的银光，“你懂的，Erik，对吗？即使这些孩子们不懂…” Charles的语气似乎带着一丝恳求，恳求他的理解和原谅。Erik沉默而温和地凝视着Charles，还不知如何作答。

“…因为烟火会遮掩住远方一些我们本能看到的东西。”

（待续）


	2. Rendered by Touch 以触觉勾画你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background: For the first time since the events in Astonishing X-Men Vol. 3, Charles switched back to his original body... and Erik is quite excited about that. (PG 13+)
> 
> 背景设定：在Astonishing X-Men Vol 3之后，Charles第一次换回了自己原先的身体，这让Erik激动不已。接上文《花火所掩》（PG 13+）

那一刻，Erik的目光落在眼前幽幽的蓝光上，那个发亮的X字样是隐藏着他爱人眼睛的位置。他能想象到，脑波仪下那双动人有神的眼睛里，正漾起水蓝色的涟漪。

“Erik…我不怀疑我所做的是正确的，但我难以估量它的代价是否妥当…你会恨我吗，如果…”

Erik不知如何抚慰面前不安的Charles，除了…用自己的嘴唇紧紧贴上对方这张断断续续说个没完的嘴。他吻了一下对方的薄唇，便轻轻松开，发出细微的声响。

Charles的神情有些惊愕，他希望脑波仪能遮挡上他此时泛起的红晕。Erik拉起爱人的手，柔声说道，“Charles… 我当然相信你的决定，不管是什么，你都不必再解释。我相信，没有人能比你考虑得还要周全。” Erik那双在头盔阴影里的眼睛忽然闪起光亮，像缀着星点的夜空。“我从来不会怨你，我的朋友，在你宣告天下的那一天起，我就起誓我会一直守护在你身侧…”

“…今天，我也不违约。” Erik拉近Charles纤细的左手，吻了一吻。并不只是玩浪漫，Erik确实坚信他说的每一个字。虽然知道自己不善言表，但如果需要，他愿意把同样的告白每一天都说给他此时面前最深爱的人听。

Charles沉默了片刻，不知是感动还是惊讶，或许两种都是。Erik觉得这样矜持的Charles很是可爱，他低下眼眸端详着对方尖尖的下巴，比之前的那张脸确实更清秀了些。他知道，此时脑波仪下藏着他年少时，深深爱上的那张面容。

“让我看看你。” Erik终于道出他等待了一天想告诉爱人的请求。“看…什么？” Charles一副似懂非懂的样子，下意识地向后撤了半步。Erik只好抬手，想亲手为Charles 把脑波仪摘下，“我想看看你的脸，亲爱的。”

Charles拉住Erik的小臂，阻止了这一动作。“我以为…你说过你不在乎我的样子。” 黑衣男人狡黠地笑了笑，声音那样撩人。Erik确实在上次与Charles重逢时向对方许诺，不管是白幽灵的容貌还是谁的身体，Erik永远挚爱的是Charles的灵魂。

“不是这样的。” 虽然明白Charles只是在开玩笑，但Erik还是觉得对方值得最真诚的回答。“如果你不相信我，你可以读我的心。如果你看到不喜欢的东西，可以抹去。” Erik说着，双手把头盔取下，露出一头在月光下闪着光泽的银发，几缕松散地落在额前，映着他那一身纯洁的白衣。没了头盔的阴影，他原本深空般的瞳色好似拂去了阴霾，凝了霜般的银白色睫毛下，那双眸如冰洋般晶莹澄澈。

Charles望着Erik英俊的面庞，笑了，这回他笑得很温柔。“可以，但我有个条件…” 娇小的黑衣男子轻轻把手按在Erik胸前，他能感受到对方澎湃的心跳。“…把窗帘拉上。” 最后半句轻柔得好似耳语，但Erik还是听见了。他一抬手，失去了月光的房间瞬间陷入了黑暗。

Erik的视觉需要几秒的时间才能适应这光线昏暗的环境，视野里，他只看得清面前幽蓝的“X”在上升，然后缓缓熄灭。Charles把脑波仪摘下了。黑暗的房间里，Erik努力地辨识出Charles头部圆滑熟悉的轮廓；啊，他与他刚掀开了盖头的新娘。

房间里静悄悄的，只听得见挂在床头的脑波仪剑，时不时发出窸窣的闷响…还有，两人熟稔的呼吸。Erik修长的手指追溯着他爱人温暖的呼气，精准地捧住了Charles清柔的脸庞。他顺势让手掌沿着对方的脸侧滑下，一把勾住了Charles小巧的下巴，身体前倾一吻。

两人的唇间好像有磁力一般，瞬间吸引住了对方。Erik吮吸着Charles的薄唇，似乎比之前的更加细腻了，他随后把舌头探入Charles湿软的口中，细细品尝着他久别重逢的恋人。他如此思念Charles微甜的味道，这让Erik想起了Charles换身体前他们彼此每一个或仓促或深情的吻，包括…他们的初吻。舌间的每一次滑动与缠绵都夹杂着眷恋与不舍，但他最终还是松开了爱人，最后在他唇上轻轻地吻了一吻，便把注意力移往别处。

Erik伸手抚摸着Charles脑后光滑的头皮，顺势下移到他温热的后脖颈。Charles像一只温顺的小黑猫，任凭伴侣的手在自己身上绕来绕去。这时Erik前倾，吻了吻对方的额头。黑暗里，Charles依稀看见白衣男人冰蓝的眼眸，深情而带伤。他知道，他刚才在吻子弹曾在上一个身体穿过的地方；他在吻Charles的伤，也在吻自己的伤。

随后Erik的唇又移到了Charles的眉毛，他温柔地磨蹭着爱人细眉微微上挑的纹路，“是Charles。我的Charles。” Erik想道。Charles笑了笑，或许偷听到了Erik脑中的感叹，或许没听到。他吻了吻爱人的眉间，再任由唇游离地移到Charles的鼻梁，鼻尖。Erik沉浸在这场黑暗中由触觉指引的勾画，感知着他爱人面孔的每一个细节；如此分明，如此亲切，每一丝线条都在他的脑海里融合呈现出Charles原本的容颜，他多年来深深沉醉于的容颜，他夜夜闭眼就能在梦里遇见的容颜。

银发男人轻柔地吻了吻Charles的脸颊，如海燕掠过水面，他的唇沿着Charles明了的颌骨吻到他的脖子上塑身衣高领边缘露出的一小沿肌肤。他把脸埋进Charles的脖窝，尽情地嗅着Charles的体香，舒适而充满刺激，好像一种奇妙的催情剂。他的手顺势从Charles的后背滑下，宽稳的手掌一把把住爱人包裹在黑色塑身衣里的细腰，把娇小的人儿搂进怀里。

Charles把头搭在Erik的肩膀上，动了动身体让自己完全陷入Erik白色的披风里。他不经意间嗅到披风上的尘埃，知道往常Erik的战袍总是一尘不染的样子，Charles突然意识到他不在的日子，Erik有多么不堪。

Charles还未来得及说什么，白衣男人胳膊上坚实的肌肉就紧紧地把Charles抱住，使他发出一声似嗔怪的呜咽。“Erik～，Erik。” Charles把思绪伸进Erik的脑海，撒娇地唤着爱人的名字。Erik这时在Charles脸侧叹出一口充斥着情欲的滚烫的呼气，把Charles搂得更紧了；他一只手滑下对方的后腰，在披风的掩盖下抓住了Charles丰满的臀部，隔着塑身衣那层油光水滑的衣料，手感格外美妙。Erik不由地咽了口口水，脑海中勾勒出了爱人身体完美的曲线，又忍不住掐了掐伴侣柔软而富有弹性的翘臀，换来一声呜咽和几下兴奋的扭动。Erik这时也感到自己生理上的变化，加快的呼吸声在Charles耳边回荡。

感到对方发情的信号，Charles偷偷用下体向前蹭了蹭，腹部却不小心撞到Erik的腰带，便索性把腰带拽下，扔到一旁的的地上。这时Charles才发现，他刚刚就顶撞到了Erik已经坚挺却被衣布束缚住的下体。Charles摸了摸被包裹在白色布料下突起的硬物，好像在确认又好像在撩人，“还在等什么呢，亲爱的？”

“在等你的命令。” Erik一把把Charles抱起，那体型上的差距让二人的身影看起来像个白衣的骑士抱着位落难的少女。Charles自然地用双手搂住爱人的脖子，对方今夜的耐心令自己感到受宠若惊。

银发男人侧过头去，充满爱意地看着怀里的爱人；他原本颜色冰冷的眼睛此时暗藏炙热，瞳孔中好似有束纯净的蓝色火苗，明了又暗。这次是他故意把声音投影到对方的脑海里：

“欢迎回来，我的殿下。”

（待续）


	3. Bullet, Memories, and Encased Dream 子弹，回忆，与梦匣子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After passionate sex, Charles read Erik's mind. The mutant telepath did not expect to find what he saw.  
> 事后，Charles读了Erik的心，却看到了自己意想不到的事与情。
> 
> Warning: if you are used to movieverse Charles, this one may come as a shock. 616 Charles wipes minds like one wipes rain off a windshield in a storm (as he deems appropriate), so beware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought I was emulating the title of X-Men animated series S3E19 "Weapon X, Lies, and Videotape", you guessed it right.

温热的浪潮退去后，Charles侧躺在Erik身旁起皱的床单上，像条搁浅的人鱼，还眷恋着午后海水的暖柔，又欣喜于夜晚空气的清凉。Charles眯起眼睛，望向他爱人侧脸在黑暗中的轮廓，暗淡的光线柔和了他脸上的细纹。这片模糊的阴影使Charles陷入遐想，他脑海里浮现出Erik年轻时的样子，那年以色列晴天下的白衣少年，飒爽的银发里还夹杂着海风。他想起初遇时银发少年的神秘，令自己如此着迷，甚至不忍心窥探他的记忆来了解他的过去。或许是因为Erik控磁的能力能够影响到脑电波，除非Charles特意去挖掘，很难探入Erik的脑子。这一刻，Charles依旧不忍心擅自闯入Erik的思绪，他好奇寡言少语的Erik此刻隐藏着什么。

窗帘缝隙里的月光照到床头悬挂着的脑波仪剑上，那冰冷的剑刃闪了闪银光。Charles用余光扫了扫这把Erik赠予他的警示之物，心想关于他的死，或许Erik心里也有一点愤怒和埋怨吧，或许他内心也责怪Charles为何如此不小心，如此危机意识涣散，如此自满？

“你有想我吗？” Charles的声调像是恃宠而骄的质问。“嗯。” Erik简单地回应道。“不是很可信呢。” Charles笑了笑，似乎是在激对面的银发男人。Erik迟疑了一秒，声音更轻柔了些，“你可以自己看看。” Erik缓缓拉起Charles的左手，贴到自己脸侧。Charles眨了眨眼，领会了Erik的意思。他明白Erik并不是在嘲讽，便抬起右手的两只手指，轻按在自己太阳穴的位置。

闭上眼，Charles被卷入Erik回忆的洋流。起初他看不到清晰的画面，只有如潮水般的情感向他涌来——不是愤怒，不是埋怨，只有思念和愧疚。

“如果，如果我在这里，我就可以让子弹停下。如果你是金属做的，我就能把你复原。” 那是Erik的声音，字句带伤，如曦月般凄冷，如凉夜般凛冽；字落如血滴，染在时光清白的罗帐。接着浮现的是些若隐若现的画面，那晚有风，吹起Erik半空中的白色披风，像是用作盖去地上血泊的白纱。“如果，老朋友…” Erik用磁力拾起破碎的脑波仪，那零落的金属碎片尚存他爱人的余温。他低头，没人看得到他刚毅冷酷的头盔下，眼眶里翻滚的泪花。

同样的泪花转着转着，像一颗流星一样从Charles的面颊落下。他不知道他自己的死会让Erik如此痛心，如此自责。他真是个白痴，Charles想道，他难道不知道现在的变种人死了也还可以复活吗？他难道不知道自己早已与死神不再是陌客？他难道不知道自己总会一次一次，穿越过阴阳的边界，再回到他身边？Erik都明白，但Charles离开他再多次，不论是真是假，每一次都令他不堪一击。Charles不想再看，他不想再撕扯开Erik再多的伤，但他没有就此把自己的思绪移开。他愿意，他愿意读懂承担Erik所有的痛。他小心翼翼地翻阅起Erik的回忆，他的思绪拂过时光蝉翼般单薄的扉页。

这是段更早些的记忆，在暗杀之前。“Charles！” Erik突然止步惊叫，他的瞳孔凝缩成一个空洞的圆点。“Charles出事了，我们立即撤回。” 看到Erik的异常，Scott有点疑惑。“你说教授出事了…？你怎么知道的？” Scott不明白在这次远程侦查任务还未收尾前，Erik为什么突然决定要返回Krakoa。镭射眼下意识地查看了一下情报，没有任何总部发来的讯息。

“我就是知道，我再重复一遍，撤回。” Erik压低了声音说。

“不是我想质疑你，不过你并不是心灵感应的类型，而且出发前我们明确过任务目标的…等等，万磁王！” Scott怎么也想不明白平日与他跟其他队友都合作默契的Erik为何今天执意要违背计划。他还没来得及再多劝Erik一句，白衣男人就消失在他的视野。

Charles暗自叹了口气，他不惊讶Erik即使戴着头盔也会与他在危急时刻发生心电感应，毕竟这样的事曾经也发生过。但他没料到即使被他支到千里之外，隔着如此远的距离，Erik还是能听见自己被子弹击中那一刻的呐喊。

他再次迟疑了，自责与愧疚将Charles拖入深渊。或许这本就是一场错误，或许他在开始计划前就该把一切告诉Erik，说服对方与自己一起演这一场戏… 这样，就可以免去Erik的伤痛。但是，Erik不会答应的，Erik不会眼睁睁看着自己深爱的人去死。他一生中失去太多了，他不能、他不会放纵Charles这种疯狂大胆的计划，这种用Charles一人的性命作为赌注的计划。

汪洋般的的蓝眼睛里噙满了泪水，Charles眨了眨，泪珠从长长的睫毛上悄然落下。“Erik…对不起，对不起我不该这样伤害你。是我的错，是我自作聪明离开了你，是我让你受这样的伤。” Charles声音断断续续，有些哽咽。Erik目光温柔地看着Charles，并不了解Charles的实意，这让Charles更心如刀割。

“不Charles，你为什么要责怪自己呢。是我…是我没有保护好你，我不会再让这样的事发生了。不要担心了，更不要道歉，我的朋友。” Erik目光中闪烁着毅然的担当与责任，他前倾吻了吻Charles的额头，有些疲惫地笑了笑。

Charles依偎在Erik坚实的肩膀上，决定闭眼再看最后一段记忆。这段回忆的画面色泽灰暗，几乎是黑白的，好像一些投影在水雾上的画面，明了又暗。掀开Erik的一帘梦，Charles看到他银发的爱人在与他缠绵，倏忽梦醒，M皇庭的空房却又只剩孤独的王者一人；他看到Erik用抚剑时同样轻柔的姿态摸了摸床上的空位，似乎还不愿放手梦境。

光影一暗，他又看到M皇庭的门廊，原本清亮的大堂如今不见天日。暗自滋长的藤蔓攀上王座，Erik像个被时光抛弃的魂魄守在他荒芜的王国。惨淡的光下，Erik的战袍显得格外苍白；他眼里不再有泪，也不再有光。“Charles不在的时候，我不记挂什么，你走吧。” 鬼魂般的人背过身去，对阴影里的访客说。

这时Charles颤抖着不想让更多泪流下，但泪水却像断了线的珠子，不断地滚下他已然湿润的脸颊。他突然觉得，他就是再死一次的痛也不及他带给Erik的伤，他就是心碎千片也不及这一刻他对Erik的心疼。但他也不想完全剥夺Erik铭记伤痛的权利，他不想再擅自做主，至少今晚不再想。Charles突然感到难以言喻的无力，如果他都保护不了最心爱的人，怎么捍卫自己的国家和人民未来？

“对不起，我的老朋友。” Charles抿了抿嘴唇，还是做出了再一个艰难的决定。他伸手捧住Erik的脸，闭上眼用异能抚慰着他爱人的伤痛，抚慰着他坚毅外表下柔软的内心；然后一念间，抹去了对方这过去十分钟的回忆，抹去了对方再次为自己拆封伤口的念头。这一刻的Erik在Charles眼里像个受伤的孩子，他为他包扎好伤，再嘱咐对方不要再拆开纱布。Erik的记忆又回到Charles抛给他的问题；Charles希望对方不会注意到自己脸上的泪痕，故作出平和的样子。

“我何尝不想你？” 这时有晶莹的东西在Erik的眼眶里热切地闪烁，倏忽间滑下他的脸颊，打湿了Charles的指尖。  
“Erik…”  
“我怎么会不想你。我没有一刻不想你。我怕永远失去你，我怕我一个人拾不起你的梦，我怕我配不上我向你许的诺… 我不能没有你，Charles，我不能没有你在我身边。” Erik把Charles揽进怀里，他告白的字句滚烫而细腻，回荡在Charles耳边。

“Erik…” Charles的心被突如其来的表白感动得一颤，他再次吻了Erik。退去了之前新鲜的情热，这一吻来得格外绵长而深情。Erik从Charles身后抱紧娇小的爱人，在他耳边呢喃，“我不会再让你被夺走了。”

（待续）


End file.
